You Are in Love
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: A short, incredibly fluffy one shot based off of Taylor Swift's song "You Are in Love"


_**Author's Note: This fluffy one shot is based off of Taylor Swift's song, "You Are In Love." I heard the song and immediately thought of Mondler. Slight AU to fit the lyrics of the song...enjoy!**_

 _One look dark room  
_ _Meant just for you_

Chandler sat at the bar drinking his beer in a dimly lit restaurant. He was lazily watching a football game that was playing on the TV above his head, but he was barely paying attention to it. Tired from a long day at work, Chandler got up to leave when he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walk through the door of the restaurant. She had bright, crystal blue eyes and long raven hair that cascaded down her back. The sparkly black dress she had on showed off her perfect figure attracting the attention of every guy in the place.

Mesmerized, Chandler sat back down and ordered a diet coke, wanting to stay sober in case anything were to happen. The brunette walked over to a table in the center of the restaurant followed by a blonde and another brunette with light brown hair, not raven. Briefly, the raven haired girl glanced over at the bar and locked eyes with the handsome stranger sitting on a barstool. As their eyes locked he offered her a small smile, which she returned feeling strangely drawn to the man.

 _Time moved too fast  
_ _You play it back_

Monica sat at the table only half listening to whatever story Rachel was telling about her boyfriend Ross, who just so happened to be Monica's dorky older brother. Instead of paying attention, her mind kept wandering to thoughts of the blue eyed stranger at the bar.

Their eyes only met for a brief moment, but she felt an immediate pull towards him. Replaying the moment over and over again in her head, she wished she had the guts to go over and talk to him instead of sitting there mooning over him like some love-struck teenager

 _Buttons on a coat  
_ _Lighthearted joke  
_ _No proof, not much  
_ _But you saw enough_

Chandler watched as the raven haired girl got up to leave with her friends. She was struggling to put on her coat, so Chandler raced over to offer help.

"May I help you?" He asked startling her.

Monica turned to see the blue eyed stranger offering to help her put on her coat. She nodded and he slipped it onto her with ease.

"So do you always fight with your jacket?" Chandler joked lightheartedly.

To his surprise, the woman nodded and grinned humoring him. When she smiled at him, Chandler felt something shift deep inside him and he was amazed by it.

The blue eyed man stared at her deep in thought and Monica couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. Suddenly, she felt something move inside her that she had only felt once before

 _Small talk, he drives  
_ _Coffee at midnight_

"What's your name?" Chandler asked her.

"Monica Geller. You?"

"Chandler Bing" He replied

"Hey Chandler, I know a great coffee house around here, would you want to grab a cup of coffee with me?"

"But it's midnight" he said perplexed.

"So, aren't you up for a bit of adventure?" she asked winking.

"Always" Chandler replied grinning.

He drove them to the coffee shop and they both ordered and sat on the old orange couch.

"What do you do for a living, Monica?" Chandler asked.

"I'm head chef at Allesandros. What about you?"

"Eh it's boring"

"Tell me, I want to know!" Monica exclaimed.

"Alright, I do data statistics and analysis for a company."

When she stared blankly at him, he broke out into a chuckle and said, "See, I told you it's boring."

"No not boring I just don't know what it is, that's all" She quickly contradicted him.

"Ah trust me, you don't want to know"

 _The light reflects  
_ _The chain on your neck_

 _"_ Alright you two, the coffee house is closing" Gunther told them.

"Okay, we'll go. Chandler, would you want to go for a walk with me?" Monica asked.

"Sure" he replied linking their arms.

It was a clear night and the moon shone brightly in the dark sky. Chandler gazed at Monica, admiring the way her eyes looked in the moonlight. He noticed the light being reflected on the silver chain around her neck.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked pointed to the necklace.

"Oh" Monica said with a warm smile, "It was a gift given to be by my best friend that I've known since I was little."

"That's nice, I didn't really have that many friends growing up" Chandler shared, his eyes trained on his shoes.

"Truthfully, me neither I only had Rachel. To this day, we are still best friends, but we also made friends with a girl named Phoebe along the way."

"The only person I am close with is my roommate, Joey. In college I was close with my roommate, but we haven't spoken in forever."

 _He says look up  
_ _And your shoulders brush  
_ _No proof, one touch  
_ _But you felt enough_

"That's a shame" Monica answered, "I love my friends and I am so glad we have kept in touch throughout the years."

"I wish I did, but sometimes life just gets in the way," Chandler replied glancing up at the sky.

Suddenly, Chandler saw a shooting star streak across the sky. Chandler glanced at Monica and saw she had her eyes fixed ahead.

"Look, it's a shooting star" Chandler said pointing upwards.

She looked up and their shoulders brushed up against each other. They both felt the spark when they touched, as if electricity started coursing through their veins. Chandler had his gaze transfixed on Monica, who looked beautiful in the moonlight. Monica could feel him staring at her, but she didn't mind in the slightest. When he looked at her, she didn't feel self conscious, but rather she felt like the happiest girl in the world.

From that brief moment, both of them knew this was going to be special.

 _You can hear it in the silence_

Chandler and Monica sat curled up on her couch resting. Neither one of them was saying a word, opting for just enjoying each other's company.

Rachel Green walked into the silent apartment and saw her friends curled up together. It was quiet, but just by looking at them, she could tell they were in love. Smiling, Rachel left the apartment leaving the lovebirds in the comfortable silence that was over them.

 _You can feel it on the way home_

"Do you see why I didn't want to see my parents, especially my mother!" Monica cried.

They were on their way home from visiting Jack and Judy on Mother's Day and Monica's mother spent the entirety of the meal asking Chandler question after invasive question or criticizing Monica.

"Oh come on sweetheart, it wasn't that bad. I personally enjoyed the interrogation" he joked smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny Chandler. I'm serious though, what if I become like that towards my kids?" Monica asked, genuine worry in her voice.

Chandler turned to look at her and locked eyes with her before saying, "because I won't let you"

Chandler turned his attention back to the road as a smile took over Monica's face. Stunned, she thought about the depth of those five words. She knew in that moment that he cared deeply about her, maybe even was in love with her.

Chandler stole a look to gauge Monica's reaction. He saw how happy she was and he couldn't help but feel that happy as well. He could feel the love, it was there. He was sure of it.

 _You can see it with the lights out  
_ _You're in love, true love_

Monica laid in her bed with Chandler's arms wrapped around her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently. Chandler pulled her closer to him and inhaled her intoxicating perfume. He was so in love with her.

"Mon?"

"Yes Chandler?"

"I'm so in love with you"

"Really," she asked, her clear eyes visible even in the darkness of the room.

He nodded and she grinned widely.

"Well good, because I am in love with you too"

Chandler smiled before kissing her soundly in the dark bedroom.

 _Morning, his place  
_ _Burnt toast, Sunday_

It was a Sunday morning and neither Monica nor Chandler had to go into work. Monica was still asleep in his room when Chandler awoke. Chandler had the idea of making Monica breakfast in bed, so he set out to make her a wonderful breakfast.

20 minutes later, Monica woke to the smell of something burning and Chandler frustratingly exclaiming, "dammit!"

Sleepily, Monica got up and searched for her shirt that had been ripped off and haphazardly thrown the night before. Not finding her shirt, Monica took one of Chandler's and put it on.

When Monica walked out of his room, Chandler inhaled sharply at the sight of his girlfriend wearing his shirt. It was pretty damn hot. She smiled at him and took a seat on the barstool. Her eyes examined the mess he had made trying to cook and she bit back a smile.

"Honey, next time let me do the cooking"

"I wanted to surprise you" Chandler pouted.

"Well, it was a sweet gesture but I enjoy not being the reason the apartment burns to the ground"

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

 _You keep his shirt  
_ _He keeps his word_

"Here's your shirt back" Monica said handing him his shirt when they finished breakfast.

"No, you keep it. It looks better on you anyways" Chandler replied giving it back to her.

"Okay" Monica said smiling, "Oh and would you come with me to this family thing I have next Saturday?" Monica asked.

"I have to work saturday, but I'll try my best to be there"

It was Saturday and it was growing later and later. Monica stood on her apartment building's front porch fretting that he wasn't going to come. Monica was just about to go and get her own car when she saw his car driving down her block. He stopped the car in front of her, rolled down the window and smiled.

"I told you I'd come"

"I never doubted you would"

 _And for once, you let go  
_ _Of your fears and your ghosts  
_ _One step, not much  
_ _But it said enough_

"Chandler, are you sure you aren't attracted to your new secretary, I mean she is hot!"

"Monica, I love you, not her. I would never cheat on you, ever. Why are you so convinced that I would?"

"Because my last boyfriend did" She cried.

"Monica, whatever that jackass used as an excuse for why he cheated are not good reasons. You are perfect for me and I will always remain faithful to you, regardless. Two of my previous girlfriends have cheated on me so I know the scars it leaves. Those experiences led me to vow to always remain faithful to my girlfriend. Please trust me."

Near tears, Monica saw the earnestness in his eyes and let down any remaining walls she had left around her heart. It was totally his.

"I do trust you, Chandler. Always"

Chandler smiled, embracing her and acknowledging what a huge step forward in their relationship this was.

 _You kiss, on sidewalks_

Monica and Chandler were walking down the street, hand in hand, licking ice cream cones.

"Hey Chandler, can I try yours?"

"Sure Mon."

As she went to take a bite, Chandler pushed it so some of it got onto her face. Monica gasped as her eyes widened, quickly pushing her own ice cream into his face. The fight escalated quickly and not before long they were both sticky.

"Here you have some ice cream on your lips still," Chandler said.

Monica went to brush the ice cream away, but Chandler stopped her hand, lightly grasping her wrist. Instead, he kissed her in the middle of the sidewalk, tasting the chocolate ice cream still on her lips. This, to him was all he needed in life.

 _You fight and you talk_

"Monica stop, it's clean enough," Chandler said from his position behind the couch.

"No, Chandler because you HAD to have Joey over for a stupid guys night, my couch is dirty, so you don't get to tell me to stop" Monica retorted angrily scrubbing the stain on her couch cushion.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I never get to see him anymore now that we live together!"

"What are you complaining about living together now? Do you want to move out, hotshot?"

"Maybe I do" he shot back, angrily getting up, leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Monica collapsed in her chair and thought about what had just happened. She closed her eyes and not 2 minutes later heard the front door open and felt two arms wrap around her frame.

"I'll never leave" he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm just adjusting to not seeing my guy friends every night. That's all, I never should have taken it out on you."

"You're sweet but it's my fault. I'm sorry for being so obsessive. I know I shouldn't care but I do, it's just who I am"

"I know sweetie, and I love you for it"

 _One night, he wakes  
_ _Strange look on his face  
_ _Pauses, then says  
_ _You're my best friend  
_ _And you knew what it was,  
_ _He is in love_

After spending most of the night talking, laughing and making out, Chandler and Monica finally fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Later, Monica awoke to find Chandler watching her with an intense look on his face.

Chandler was thinking about how in love with this woman he was. It scared him, but in the best way possible.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Nothing, just you're my best friend and I never want to lose you"

While he didn't say it, Monica knew that he was in love with her. She could feel it.

 _You can hear it in the silence  
_ _You can feel it on the way home  
_ _You can see it with the lights out  
_ _You're in love, true love_

 _And so it goes,  
_ _You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round_

"Okay, the next present is from Rachel and Ross" Monica said glancing at her half asleep new husband, "Chandler!"

"Hmmm, yeah?" He replied.

"The next gift is from Ross and Rachel."

"Okay" he said yawning.

Monica eagerly ripped open the gift and found that it was a snow globe. It was a man and a woman dancing in Central Park as the fake snow came down around them. On the bottom was a metal plaque that said, 'Monica and Chandler forever.'

"Oh Rachel, I love it!" Monica squealed hugging her best friend and brother while Chandler looked mesmerized by the snow globe.

Looking up he caught his wife's eyes and he saw so much love there that he hoped was mirrored in his own eyes.

 _And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_

"Hey Brenda, is Chandler in his office?" Monica asked Chandler's secretary.

"Yes Mrs. Bing, go right in."

Monica stepped into Chandler's office and saw him typing at his computer. He was intently staring at the screen so he jumped when she said hi.

"Hi babe, man you scared me"

"I know!" Monica replied, "so what are you working on?"

Monica moved closer to Chandler's desk and saw a picture sitting, framed on his desk. To her surprise, it was a picture of her and Chandler on their wedding day. She had never seen the picture before and hadn't known that moment was caught on camera. In the picture, they were gazing into each other's eyes, with big, goofy, love-struck grins on their faces. They both had the look of complete love, and happiness which made her heart swell.

"Where'd you get that picture from?" Monica asked interrupting Chandler who had been explaining what he was doing on his computer.

"Oh that, Rachel took the picture with one of the disposable cameras and I thought it was a beautiful picture of us"

"It is" Monica smiled in agreement

 _And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_

Chandler looked over at his beautiful sleeping wife and smiled. He knew that any minute the kids would come running in demanding breakfast, but for now he just enjoyed looking at his wife sleeping peacefully beside him.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" came the shouts of little voices before they each jumped on the bed waking Monica.

"Good morning kiddos" Chandler said kissing each child on the head.

Jack and Erica were already 7 years old and little Ellie was 5 and a half, which she told anyone who would listen. Daniel was 2 and was too little to jump into bed like his older siblings. He settled for tapping Monica relentlessly until she pulled him up into bed with them.

Chandler watched his family talking and laughing and couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. Jack and Erica were adopted and resembled their birth mother, with light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Daniel and Ellie, however, were the little miracles that Monica and Chandler had prayed for. Ellie was a carbon copy of Monica while Daniel was more of a mix between the two parents. While Jack liked sports and always was bursting with energy, Erica annoyed everyone in the household with her incessant singing. Ellie was content to finger paint and dance whenever she felt like it. Daniel was way to little to figure out yet but he seemed to like dinosaurs, much to Uncle Ross' pleasure.

As he watched his little family, Chandler realized he would literally move heaven and Earth for his kids and wife. He hoped he felt this love forever because nothing ever filled him quite like it. Without his family, Chandler would be alone and that thought made him grateful for everything he had. He had never believed in true love or soul mates and he never thought it was possible to love this much, but now he understood it all.

Briefly, Monica looked up and their eyes locked, much like their first meeting where it was love at first sight. Now they have built a family and that love and attraction was still there and better than ever

 _And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

Watching Jack and Erica graduate high school, Monica couldn't help but tear up. Chandler stood next to her filming the whole thing, tears forming in his eyes as well. Ellie was twirling her hair and snapping pictures of her big brother and sister getting their diplomas. She looked upset, but she wasn't crying yet. While when they were younger, Ellie and Erica often fought, over the past couple of years the sisters had grown close and Ellie was going to miss Erica when she went off to college. Daniel watched his brother and sister while imagining himself giving the valedictorian speech at his graduation five years in the future. Erica was valedictorian of their high school class, much to Jack's dismay. The twins took after Monica and were super competitive. Ellie and Daniel took after Chandler and would often go to bed whenever their other 3 family members got too competitive.

Jack had gone on to do multiple sports growing up, excelling in baseball and soccer. Jack also had no trouble getting girls to like him with his blond hair, blue eyes and joking personality in which he took after Chandler. While he loved sports, Jack took hard classes and kept up his grades, leading to him getting a lot of scholarship money.

Erica loved singing and acting growing up and she still loved it to this day. As soon as she was old enough, Erica was auditioning for school plays and going to theater camp. Her goal was to become an actress, but she realistically knew how hard it was. Because of that, Erica kept up her grades and was going to college to become a lawyer in case the acting thing didn't work out.

Ellie became interested in art and dancing. She was always drawing something and used to twirl around non-stop on the kitchen tiles. Her parents had to admit she was extremely talented, but they had no idea where she got it from. She excelled in English and history but needed help in science and math. Luckily, she always had Jack and Erica to help her out.

Daniel never took an interest into sports, he preferred reading about them over playing them. Growing up he went to spelling bees and mathlete competitions. Daniel was also fascinated by space and dinosaurs and would spend hours talking to his Uncle Ross about them. He bored his siblings, but Ross always listened and thought the kid was going somewhere.

The four of them couldn't be more different, but the most important thing was that they were good, kind people who always looked out for one another.

As Monica watched Erica and then Jack receive their diplomas, she felt immense love and gratitude wash over her. Glancing at her husband next to her, she saw the same love in his eyes. When he looked at her and their eyes met she felt a love that she didn't have a name for. Because it wasn't just love, it was something more than that, something Monica couldn't find the words for but was eternally grateful she found.

 _You can hear it in the silence  
_ _You can feel it on the way home  
_ _You can see it with the lights out  
_ _You're in love, true love_

 _ **Ah, don't you just love Mondler fluff? Please review and comment thanks :) I unfortunately don't own any of these incredible characters**_


End file.
